


Sugarcube disguised as a Saltcube to screw up your life

by gayria_lewis, orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Maria Reynolds goes by Maria Lewis, Sex, Smut, all consensual, underage sex and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayria_lewis/pseuds/gayria_lewis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Welcome to our school! I advise you stick with me, Alexander Hamilton, and everything will go just fine!" That was Maria Lewis in freshmen year, greeting a transfer student. That was all before her reputation, her grades, and generally her life went to shit.*Alexander Hamilton. Ruining his life since his first day at high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> //Jay here! This is my first work, not my first story. But it will still probably suck. There isn't extreme violence until later in, but there IS abuse in the first few chapters. The first chapter is all background on Maria.

This might be a little difficult to understand, but Maria never intended for her life to go this way. She hadn't wanted the attention, hadn't asked for the snide comments. But that's all she got now. Before all of... Well... Everything, Maria lead a pretty happy life. What had changed was she decided to start sneaking out at night in eighth grade. Her parents hadn't noticed for months. That was until they started to see the top shelf of liquor getting more empty each day. When confronted with it by her mother, Maria panicked. She had broken down sobbing with her head in her hands. Her mother would calm her and assure her it is okay because she had done the same thing as a child. So Maria kept sneaking out to drink with her friends at the time. 

Then of course one day Maria went to school drunk. And wasn't very subtle about it. It was her final day of middle school. Her breath reeked of cognac, her eyes covered by designer sunglasses, her clothes the same ones she had worn the day before, and she even stumbled around a few times. She would snap at her teachers and give them sass until they left her alone. Her friends were so embarrassed that she was shitfaced during school, that they dropped her right there. Maria was in the girls bathroom, fixing her makeup, when her drinking buds burst in, announcing they simply could not be friends with her anymore. Maria's hand slipped, her bright red lipstick smudged as she turned to gape at them as they walked out. She put everything away, scurrying off down the hallways. That's when she slammed into him. James Reynolds. He helped Maria to her feet and immediately took note that she had tear stains, smudged makeup, and sunglasses on. Drunk, alone, and insecure. Just James' type. She looked up at the handsome boy and giggled. James pounced on sight. "Sup, I'm Reynolds." "Maria Lewis. Pleasure to meet you!" "Cute. You a eighth grader?" "How'd you guess!" "You look young. I'm a freshmen. No big deal. Just coming by to check in with old teachers." "Oh, that's nice! Hey... Want to go drinking sometime?" "Sounds fun. Pick you up at the downtown McDonald's tonight at six." And thats when Maria started dating James.

When her first day of high school came around, Maria was sober. And in a very 'strict' relationship with James Reynolds. Over the coarse of a month in high school, she became the most popular girl in school just for dating James Reynolds(who was on the football team as a linebacker). She hated it. She wasn't allowed any guy friends that weren't close to James, she wasn't allowed to get drunk, and she wasn't allowed to talk about James and her relationship unless James let her. Maria was going a whole semester with only actually talking to teachers and James' friends. Among the group of friends that James maintained, was Aaron Burr, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, and Thomas Jefferson. Maria was closest with Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson. Thomas was more like a brother to her, while she had a major crush on Aaron. Of course no one knew or suspected that Maria had feelings for anyone except James, but then again everyone just assumed Maria was a sweet innocent girl who got caught with the popular guys by chance. Her grades were well, her social life was iffy, but her sex life... Well that was a nightmare. Maria had been rented out to Charles Lee on occasion so Charles could get a good fuck in before a test or anything stressful. Most times, Maria didn't want to be a part of anything with Charles. The sex was decent, and consensual, but it obviously wasn't love. And no one but James knew that that had been going on. Maria just grit through it and eventually, Charles got bored of her. So he tossed her aside and back to James. Maria spent a lot of her time outside of hanging around James and his friends, doing homework. Stacks of it. She was probably the best female student in the school. She wasn't quite surprised when she was called down to the office to introduce and give a tour to he new transfer. What she was surprised about, was that the transfer was a boy. A boy named Alexander Hamilton. And this is where our story begins.


End file.
